dcvsmarvelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silver Surfer
“Galactus! For all your great power, never will you succeed in making me a base creature of destruction!” The Silver Surfer is a hero in the Marvel universe Origin A native of the peaceful planet Zenn-La, Norrin Radd was fascinated by his world’s more adventurous past, and longed for those days to return, wishing to go out and explore the universe. Sadly, his wish would come true when the infamous Galactus arrived to devour Zenn-La’s life energy. To save his people, Norrin made a Faustian pact with Galactus: If Galactus spared Zenn-La, Norrin would become his herald, seeking out planets with the proper amount of energy to sate Galactus. Agreeing to this, Galactus imbued Norrin with a portion of the Power Cosmic, transforming the young man into a being known only as the Silver Surfer. Originally, the Surfer would only lead Galactus to uninhabited worlds to spare lives, but Galactus, viewing this as a hinderance, used his powers to suppress Norrin’s emotions and past memories, leaving him more willing to lead his master to populated worlds, and uncaring to the beings living on them. But things changed when the Surfer came across Earth. After landing on the Baxter Building (the home and headquarters of the Fantastic Four) and altering Galactus to his location, the Surfer was attacked and knocked off the roof by the Thing, only to found and helped by the Thing’s girlfriend, blind sculptress Alicia Masters. It was Alicia who helped the Surfer see that there was more to Earth than just a mere planet, and thus gave him to courage to defy Galactus. Though Galactus was defeated, he decided to punish his former herald by creating an energy barrier around the planet to keep the Surfer from escaping Earth. Though he found both joy and heartache during his exile, to the point where he briefly became an adversary of humanity in a misguided attempt to unite them, the Surfer still longed to escape Earth, until the day Mr. Fantastic discovered that the reason the Surfer couldn’t penetrate the barrier was because it was tuned to the energy of his board. With the Fantastic Four’s help, the Surfer escaped the barrier, and once again found himself soaring through the space ways, and eventually making peace with Galactus, now using his powers to battle all manner of intergalactic evil, all the while never truly having a place to call home. Powers * Wielder of the Power Cosmic: when Norrin was transformed into the Silver Surfer, he gained a portion of the Power Cosmic, which grants him almost godlike energy generating and manipulating abilities. Examples of the various powers it grants him are: * Being able to absorb, project, and manipulate all types of electromagnetic energy * Trans-dimensional traveling * Creating illusionsSilver Surfer (vol.3) #33 * Mind readingTales to Astonish #93 * Time travelingSilver Surfer (vol.1) # 6 * Healing othersAnnihilation: the Nova Corps Files #1, even temporarily restoring Alicia’s eyesight.Silver Surfer (vol.3) #123 * IntangibilitySilver Surfer (vol. 3) # 123Annihilation: the Nova Corps Files #1 And more. The Power Cosmic also allows Norrin to control matter, such as turning a solid into gasSilver Surfer (vol.3) #96. During the “Annihilation” crossover event, his powers were magnified by Galactus. * Invulnerability: The Silver Surfer has shown to be able to withstand the pressures of a black holeThe Mighty Thor #1-6 and plunging into starsSilver Surfer (vol.3) #37. -''Cosmic self-sustenance: Due to his transformation, Norrin requires no food, oxygen, or liquid to survive, and no longer needs to rest. He sustains himself by absorbing cosmic energy through his skin. -'Godlike Stamina: Another aspect of his transformation is that Norrin possesses boundless stamina, which enables him to battle others for extended periods even when he starts to tire. * '''Surfboard-grated Flight: the Surfer’s surfboard allows him to travel faster than light, being able to do so even without accessing hyperspace. He also possesses incredible agility and reaction time, his fastest time being able to react happening within the length of a nanosecondMarvel Comics Presents #1. * Heightened senses: With certain perceptions enhanced by cosmic energy, the Silver Surfer can become aware of energy fields anywhere on the planet. Among his sensory based abilities are enough vision to see a light-year away, and having amplified hearing. * Vast super strength: the Surfer has displayed enough strength to lift an excess of 100 tons, and battle powerhouses like the Hulk and Thanos. * Human form transformation: the Silver Surfer has recently displayed the ability to temporarily resume his original human form by shedding his silver skin. In this form, he needs to eat, drink, breathe, and rest like ordinary people.Silver Surfer (vol.7) #3 In DC vs. Marvel Opponent: Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Status: Winner References Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Defenders Category:Ex-Villains Category:Winners Category:Captain Universe hosts Category:Annihilators Category:Mobile Heroes Category:Public Identity